Hidden feeling made known
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: How school rumble season two should of ended. One-shot Harima X Tenma.


My First One-Shot! enjoy and please review :P

Harima burst onto the roof "AH crap where do I go now!" he yelled.

"Harima! Wait why are you running!" he hears tenma's voice coming up the stairwell.

Harima runs for the fence and stairs climbing "Wait harima!"

Harima freezes on the fence "No stay away from me!"

"Please tell me…why are you avoiding me like this! You wouldn't see me in the hospital either!" tenma pleads.

"I couldn't bring myself to face you! Not now…now that you know the kind of monster that I'm truly am!" harima says turning to the fence.

"What do you mean!" tenma cries

"You know me being…"

Tenma has now clue what he was talking about "Huh?"

Harima turns from the fence and looks at tenma "Hold on you mean you…don't…"

"don't what?"

"you mean you've forgotten?" harima says with a little hope she did.

Tenma crosses her arms and closes her eyes "hmmm…My memories before the accent are kind of hazy." Tenma tries really hard to think about what happened.

She was helping harima with his manga. She realized harima like her favorite show three for the kill. They missed the new episode…then something happened…it had to do with harima….

Then it hits her "AHHH You're the pervert!" she remembers.

"ahhhhhhhh!" harima screams starting to clime the fence again.

"wait! You're not going anywhere!" tenma jumps and grabs hold of him. With his broken arm harima couldn't support her weight.

They both fell off the fence, harima was in full panic but tenma had a good grap on him. She wasn't letting go "You were going to tell me why you did what you did before that call about karasuma came last night…So tell me!" tenma said.

Harima knew that there was no avoiding it this time. "umm…you see…the true was that…I…I…I…cant do it!" harima cried.

"Let's start from the beginning…why were you on top of me that day we met?" tenma asked.

"My mind got a little carried away ok! I was 15 I didn't know any better! Not saying I did anything of course. You really did get a death grip around my neck! That's when you woke up." Harima said sweating like crazy.

"You have changed a lot since then…but what about this time!" tenma asked closing her grip harder.

"I was tucking you in when you knock my sunglasses off! Then you got me in the same lock as before!" he said.

Something wasn't adding up in tenma's mind "If it was all a misunderstanding why hide your face? Why go your whole life with wearing sunglasses? You're not telling me something so tell me!" tenma said.

Harima took a deep breath "it because I love you…oh crap did I just say that…" harima didn't mean to see that aloud!

Tenma's grip dropped "what…you…love…me?"

Tenma stood up her face was red, harima also stood up. "ever since that day tenma…I've been in love with you…I hid myself…because if you know who I was…I would of never had a chance…I'm sorry for what I did…I'm sorry I've been nothing but a lie…I'm sorry…I'm just so sorry I could bring myself to face you in the hospital…I'm sorry for the pain I've ever brought you." Harima said thinking about everything they've been thought…

Living at the same house, the camp out, there moment after he broke her Christmas gift for karasuma.

It brought him to tears…it was most likely over between them…the friendship they had…everything.

Then he felt her hands on his shoulders, then her arms around him in a hug. "I'm the one who should be sorry…if I would of known…I'm sorry for putting you through so much of my crap!" tenma started to cry.

"Tenma…I never once blamed you for anything I went through…it's all my fault." Harima said.

"Damn it! Shut up!"

Then tenma did something that caught him off guard. He's not sure how it happened but tenma's lips were on his. After a couple of seconds she broke the kiss "It's not all your fault harima I know that I'm stupid and all…I should have been more open to you, its my fault for letting you get like this, it my fault that you drop everything for me last night...its my fault for us getting in that accented…all you wanted was for me to be happy…I'm sorry I was such a pain…but I promise that its something we can both be sorry about it, and I promise that I will never put you through something like that ever again …Oh harima you dumb ape…I love you!" tenma placed you lips on his again.

This time harima could enjoy it.

Tenma realize how much she really had feelings for harima. Deep down she knew her feelings but didn't know if he felt the same. Now hearing the words her feelings became great then that with karasuma. There was no question now who she was in love with. This was a new start to a better life…for both of them.

**THE END**


End file.
